1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention is directed to a whirlpool system for bathtubs, spas or the like thai is capable of autonomously washing and disinfecting all the pipes which are used during the whirlpool massage phase.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
It is known that the installation, in bathrooms in general, of bathtubs equipped with whirlpool systems is becoming more and more common. It is also known that such bathtubs can be used in the normal manner when one is taking a bath while, during the whirlpool massage phase, a portion of the water present in the tub is constantly being withdrawn by a suitable circulation pump, and then reintroduced back into the tub through a series of nozzles located below the water level.
In addition, this water recirculation circuit is accompanied by pipes by means of which a certain quantity of air is mixed with the water directed into the tub, with the possibility of regulation.
Since the water used for a whirlpool system becomes mixed with a variety of substances, such as oils, soap, powder, skin particles and body grease, after a certain period of use disadvantageous deposits form and continue to build up in the pipes of the whirlpool system, and in the passthrough sections of the pump. Moreover, as time passes, these deposits begin to emit unpleasant odors and some of them become detached and circulate with the whirlpool water, presenting obvious problems of cleanliness and hygiene.
Since the whirlpool system is not only enclosed but also heremetically sealed, procedure for keeping it clean is as follows: the bathtub is filled with water in which a suitable detergent has been diluted, then the whirlpool system is operated for a relatively long period, and the water is drained off. After this procedure, the tub, which will inevitably be dirty, must be cleaned. Before doing this, it is necessary to operate the sytem with clean water to remove the detergent that has remained in the pipes. It is obvious that such a procedure requires the use of excessive waste of both water and electrical energy, it takes a particularly long time, and requires the constant presence of a person who must perform a number of operations.